


Ferris Wheel

by KazOfScotland



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 days of writing, Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheels, Flufftober, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, M/M, Muggle date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: All Oliver wants is to go on the Ferris wheel with Charlie, he didn't expect an argument to break out as a result.*Contains swearing*
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Ferris Wheel

“NO!”

“Why not? Just give it a go, Charlie.” Oliver wanted nothing more than to laugh at his boyfriends reaction. He knew that the muggle world could be terrifying but consider the fact that Charlie worked with literal dragons and could at any moment be eaten alive or burned to death he never considered the fact that Charlie would be scared of something so mundane.

“HELL NO!” Charlie was normally the calm one in their relationship whilst Oliver would react irrationally to things. The only time that Charlie was anything other than calm was when he got excited about Dragons or Quidditch. And to be honest the sudden change in reactions was enough to make Oliver laugh.

“Charlie trust me, it’ll be fun, I promise,” Oliver tried to convince the Weasley that it was going to be okay. Normally he would leave Charlie alone if he decided that he really didn’t want to do something, especially if he was so adamant about it, but this time it seemed as though he was just determined to avoid everything that he could in this muggle setting. And Oliver knew that if they were ever to end up in a world where everyone could live together without fear, Charlie had to start facing those fears now. “Come on.”

“HELL FUCKING NO!” Charlie was adamant enough that if he was a child he would’ve stomped his foot like a toddler when Oliver just laughed at his refusal. In all honesty the Scotsman found it adorable and was not afraid to tell the Englishman that.

“You really are adorable, Charlie, but why are you so against going on a Ferris wheel? What’s the worst that could happen?” Oliver knew the minute that he spoke and Charlie opened his mouth to respond that he had made a mistake. Charlie looked both angry and terrified which was something that Oliver had never witnessed from his boyfriend who glanced around to make sure that there wasn’t any muggles nearby before he threw his arms in the air and started ranting.

“What’s the worst that could happen? Really, Oli? Really?” Charlie sounded exasperated as he paced back and forth a couple of paces at a time. The Englishman’s voice was clearer to Oliver than it normally was when he would talk at one hundred miles an hour about Dragons or Quidditch or something one of his siblings would do. “We could plummet to our deaths! Or we could be stuck up there surrounded by muggles for Merlin knows how long!” Charlie spat out the worst case scenarios at Oliver who couldn’t keep a straight face and just started to laugh. The younger mans reaction did nothing to calm Charlie who stormed towards his boyfriend.

“Charlie. Charlie, take a breath. It’s not going to fall and we won’t plummet to our deaths, I promise,” Oliver laughed as he pulled Charlie in to his arms. It was clear from the stiffness in Charlie’s shoulders and the harsh look on his face that Charlie wasn’t finding any of it funny in the slightest for which Oliver felt slightly guilty. “Muggles aren’t going to pay us two glances, Charlie. Now tell me what’s really wrong?” 

“I don’t want to be that high up if anything breaks. Can’t you just leave it be? I don’t want to do it!”

“Charlie, are you scared of heights?” Oliver asked as he decided that it was time for the argument to end. He loved to joke around with Charlie but he knew that this time it was more important that he actually got the red head to open up about what was wrong.

“Yes, now leave it alone!” Charlie hissed before he pulled out of Oliver’s hug and stormed over to join the queue of people waiting to go on the Ferris wheel. “Let’s just get this over with,” he relented as Oliver made his way over to him and slipped his hand into Charlie’s.

“We can leave, but there is nothing for you to be scared of.”


End file.
